Not everythings is as it seems
by nArCiSsTiC wOnDeR
Summary: It was another day at SPR, and another case. The usual murders and mystery- but nothing is as it seems in this school, and that's when Mai realized something truely amazing. T for Language please R&R p.s. this was done by Cloud so sorry if it's bad
1. The New Clients

Naru was sitting in comfort on his black desk chair facing me, head down with his black hair covering his eyes, reading a silver, thick, looking book when I walked in. I shut the door as quietly as I could so I didn't disturb him, and his eyes stayed fixated on the pages. "Tea." he said loudly, flipping a page in his book without looking up, I jumped, _calm down Mai, it's just Naru….damn it, why is he so handsome, _I thought. Now staring at him and smiling for no reason, he still hadn't moved, so I took a deep breath and shut my eyes.

"Um…Naru there are some clients here to see you…" I said looking at him gingerly, at that moment he looked up and stared at me. Our eyes met, and I suppressed a shiver as he looked away and shut the book with a loud BANG. In one fluid motion he rose from his chair and put the book down, making a little squeak as he did.

"Did you let them in?" He asked, walking towards the door, I nodded not taking my eyes off him, and he opened the door with out hesitation knowing I was there. He slammed the door into my shoulder. Stupid narcissistic bastard.

"OW!" I exclaimed loudly, and shoved the door the other way so it hit Naru on the collar bone. When he grunted and walked out, I smirked vindictively and followed, to find the clients were sitting on the couch outside Naru's office.

The two looked very upset, a young girl about my age, maybe older, sat with her head down. She had long light blond hair in two plaits that hung over her shoulders and she wore a school uniform so I guess they were from a high school.

Next to her was an older man, who looked amazingly like Monk-san only with shorter hair and a bit older. He looked up when we walked out.

"Are….are you the head of this place" he said staggering in his voice but sitting perfectly still. Naru didn't answer.

"What seems to be the problem?" Naru said sitting down on the opposite couch.

"Please you have to help, you're our last hope!" He pleaded, shifting a bit under Naru's cold gaze.

"Mai, tea." Naru said again turning his head to face me.

"Yes sir…" I groaned, slowly turning away.

_He may be handsome but he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes,_ I thought walking over to the kitchen. I could still hear them talking.

"I'm Kazuya Shibuya and you are…?" Naru said, cold and business like, like always. "I'm…..I'm Mr. Manner of Rallins boarding high school" He answered, staggering again over his words.

_B__oarding high school?_ I thought as I poured the tea into a porcelain cup quietly, listening in.

"I see…and you?" He asked calmly, there was a long silence I looked out of the kitchen door to find Naru looking very impatient and the man comforting the young girl who had still not risen her head- he was patting her back looking worried

"I'm sorry, she's my student- her name's Emily." The man said still patting her back, Naru just glared at them. I felt bad for them- here they were asking for help and all Naru can do is glare at them! I had to do something…_TEA!_ I yelled mentally I spun round and ran to the bench where the tea was sitting- it was still hot, so I sighed in relief, picking up the porcelain cups and placing them on a silver tray, then ran out the kitchen trying not to spill the tea.

"Here you go!" I exclaimed with joy written on my face as I placed the cup down in front of Naru.

"So what is your business here?" Naru said not moving a muscle.

_NOT EVEN A THANK YOU AGAIN!_ I screamed in my mind with fury glaring at him wishing he would go up in flames.

"Our school- students either go missing or commit suicide, ghosts have been appearing, there have been murders and so many other horrible things" He said weakly now facing Naru then it hit me-

"Wait you're the school in the paper!" I exclaimed, picking up the daily paper off the table and holding it up.

"Yes, that's our school." he gloomily said looking down, Naru looked rather interested.

"When do you want us to get started?" Naru said slightly squirming in his seat and the man looked up and started to smile.

"As soon as possible!" He said sounding joyful, it made me smile too.

"We don't need their help," The girl said, still not raising her head.

"Emily we do, you know that…" Mr. Manner started looking at her.

"NO WE DON'T!" she screamed clenching her fists "THEY'LL ONLY END UP DYING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!" she screamed again.

Naru just sat there- I don't know how he could be so cool at a moment like this. "THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I yelled back, she jumped and looked at me but then putting her head back down again.

"Please, we'll try to help all we can." I said, putting my hand on her shoulder, she looked up at me- as our eyes met I got the strangest though. _They seemed faded as if her pupils were fading into her light blue eyes… _ I quickly shook the thought off.

"Thank you." She said quietly, looking down, but she was smiling. I felt good, happy and a huge grin grew across my face.

"How about Monday?" Mr. Manner said looking back at Naru who, remarkably was still sitting there. _I forgot he was there,_ I thought looking at him.

"What about Sunday?" Naru said, forgetting I work with him and I might have plans on Sunday

"That'd be great!" Mr. Manner said, delighted.

"I guess we should you back to school," He said to Emily. She smiled slightly and stood up,

"Thank you," He said to Naru as he got up to and walked toward the door.

"MORNIN' ALL!" Monk-san yelled, his smile quite big as he burst open through the door and walked in followed by John.

"Hi," He said warmly with his little smile.

"Oh…sorry, I hope we weren't interrupting anything…" Monk-san said, looking at Naru who had just got up from the couch.

"These are our new clients." I said smiling and walking over to them. Monk-san grasped my arm, pulled me up to him and hugged me.

"So how's little Mai-chan going?" He asked hugging me closer and winking at me as I looked up at him.

"M…Monk-san" I stuttered. I couldn't talk then as I felt myself going red, so I pulled away.

"Monk-san, please." I was blushing harder now.

"Doin' anything on Sunday?" He asked, smiling so sweetly.

I just grunted.

John just stood there smiling like he had no care in the world.

"Do you work with Shibuya-chan?" Mr. Manner asked looking at John, who was STILL smiling.

"You could say that," John said looking at Monk-san, who was nodding.

"I see….well it was nice to meet you, but we better get going."

Mr. Manner said smiling and walked pass Monk-san toward the door.

"We?" Monk-san said looking confused.

"Emily, come on!" Mr. Manner said holding the door open.

"Coming!" Emily yelled, running over to the door.

"OH, hi," Monk-san said as she ran past him.

"Hi," She replied, now at the door she started to wave and Mr. Manner shut it behind them.

"Bye……" I said just before the door made a loud BANG as it shut, but all of a sudden it opened again.

Emily was standing at the door, she ran in and picked up Mr. Manners jacket that he had left on the couch smiling at me and walked to the door but before she got pass Monk-san there was a scream- a loud terrified scream.

_It's Mr__. Manner!_ _Wait_ _was I right?_

I could here my heart beat _was it….him?_

Emily's eyes widened and she dropped the jacket, ran to the door and flinging it open, no one was there.

"S….Sir….SIR!" she screamed, running out of the door way.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Monk-san yelled, she just stood there.

"Hey," Monk-san said walking up to her. I couldn't see much from where I was standing but as I saw them just stand there, they started to look up.

"NARU!" Monk-san yelled grabbing Emily's arm and pulling her back and Naru came running smashing into me along the way but saying nothing.

_ONE OF THESE DAYS NARU!_ I screamed mentally glaring at him like he would at me.

I looked over at John who was just standing there wide eyed.

Monk-san pulled Emily back into the office as Naru ran passed.

"You ok?" Monk-san asked Emily, letting go of her arm she nodded and walked over to me. She stood there next to me, I looked at her worried eyes.

"Do you wanna sit down?" I asked looking concerned and again she didn't answer- she just shook her head.

"Ok," I said looking at Naru and Monk-san looking up at…..whatever it was they were looking at.

Naru walked back in.

"How long has this been going on for?" He asked Emily looking at her with his scary serious eyes.

"How long has what been going on?" She asked back, still looking down.

"The writing." He said and her head jolted up.

"F…for a while, all the messages are different and have been since this started." She said looking back down.

"ARGH!" Monk-san screamed from outside.

"MONK-SAN WHAT IS IT?" Naru yelled spinning around.

"SOME OF IT DRIPPED ON ME!!" He screamed, running into the room.

"IT'S IN MY EYES!" He screamed again, crouching down and rubbing his eyes frantically.

"John go get Monk-san a cloth," Naru said taking his eyes off Monk-san and focusing them on John.

"Um…yeah ok," John said standing still for a moment then running into the kitchen. "HURRY UP JOHN!!" Monk-san screamed still frantically rubbing his eyes

"Monk-san what did you get in your eyes" I asked trying not to get on his nerves. "BLOOD, IT WAS BLOOD!" He screamed again, he sounded like he was in pain-

_Wait__ a minute…B…Blood?_ I asked myself staring at Monk-san.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD JOHN HURRY UP!!!" Monk-san screamed louder "Coming!" He yelled running in with a wet tea towel.

"Here.." he said giving it to Monk-san and Monk-san just snatched it off him.

"So I guess we're coming sooner than we thought," I said looking at Emily smiling. "Yeah, I guess" she said back, smiling as well.


	2. Dreams

"Mai-chan," A voice echoed in the darkness as I opened my eyes dazedly.

"Mai-chan, wake up!" It echoed again as I looked around…nothing.

"Hello? Is…is any one there?" I said, trying to see and staring into darkness.

"HELLO?" I repeated, hoping someone would answer.

_W__ait, up ahead there's a light._ I thought, jogging toward it, _Th….there's someone there! _I thought and trying to see who it was, I decided to start running.

"HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying to get the persons attention.

"HEY!" I yelled again as my words echoed, bouncing off the blackness.

I wanted to stop but I had to keep running, I didn't know why but something was telling me not to stop. I ran through the abyss toward the light. It was gradually getting brighter. "MAI-CHAN WAKE UP!" the voice yelled franticly.

_I__t kinda sounds like……MONK-SAN!!_ I stopped running.

"MONK-SAN!" I screamed looking around to only see darkness.

"MONK-SAN, WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed again.

_W__here is he?…..the person up ahead! _I thought now running again even faster than before.

"MAI-CHAN!" the voice screamed, it sounding more frantic. "Y….YOU!" I shouted in surprise, stopping again.

"WHERE'S MONK-SAN?!" I yelled at her, she just stood there staring at me, her eyes burning into mine, the temperature was getting lower and wind started to pick up, that's when I felt it again, it was that….that feeling that told me to run, to get out while I still could.

"MAI-CHAN!" Someone gripped my shoulders and started to shake me at that moment my eyes flung open.

"M…monk-san!" I said weakly looking up at him seeing the bright blue sky behind him. "MAI! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT!" Yelled someone beside me, I looked over Monk-sans' shoulder. It was Ayako, standing in front of a school.

"Wha….what's going on?" I asked slowly, trying not to force myself or give myself a headache.

"Well first of all we're here and second of all WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" Monk-san exclaimed loudly looking me straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, how long was I out?" I whined as I tried to get up.

"Three hours," Ayako said looking up at the school.

"Did you find any clues?" Masako said walking up to me, looking at me with expectant narrow eyes.

"Um…no, nothing," I said apologetically, looking around.

"WOW this school's huge!" I explained staring at all the buildings.

"Glad you're ok," Monk-san said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Huh? Hey, where's Naru?" I asked jolting my head back and forth.

"It's ok, him and Lin are setting up the equipment."

Monk-san said rubbing my head and smiling.

"What bout John?" I asked again staring at Monk-san.

"He's with Emily, they went to go get the principle." Ayako said turning back to me "OH! Ok" I said smiling. _Emily…._ I thought, my eyes felt heavy I felt like I was going to fall asleep again…

"Hey, Masako, can you sense any spirits?" I asked to try keep myself awake. She stood still for a moment.

"Well?" Ayako asked leaning over so she was the same height as Masako, then she started glaring at Masako.

"There're spirits here, evil spirits." Masako said not looking too well herself.

"How many?" Monk-san asked nervously while wiping his hand over his eyes.

I snickered.

_H__e must still feel like there's the 'blood' in his eyes_ I thought as I did.

"Too many to say," Masako said turning away from us and facing the school, muttering something but I couldn't hear her.

"Hey look! John and Emily," Monk-san exclaimed, pointing over at three figures emerging from far off.

"How do you know that?" I asked Monk-san raising one eyebrow.

"I just do!" Monk-san said, putting his forehead on mine looking directly into my eyes. Our faces began to move closer, and my eye lids began to flicker shut-

"HEY!" yelled John running over to meet us. What had I been about to do?

"I see you all came," the principle said with a sigh of relief, looking at Emily slightly smiling as she grinned back.

"Are you the head of SPR?" He asked, looking at Monk-san, confused as Emily smiled a little.

Ayako started giggling.

"TAKIGAWA, HEAD OF SPR!!! HAHAHAH!" She yelled, holding her stomach and almost falling over. Masako, not impressed by the fact Ayako was pissing her self laughing just turned away and John just smiled like always.

"Um…no, I'm not, but he should be here soon." Monk-san explained, looking angrily at Ayako, who was still laughing.

_I must admit that would be a sight_ I thought, smirking myself.

"Ah! Here he comes," Monk-san said, pointing in the direction of sure enough, Naru and Lin-san walking this way.

"It's all set up." Naru said bluntly fixing his shirt a bit as Lin-san stepped up next to him. They both seemed a bit disturbed…

_DAMNIT NARU__ WHY ARE YOU SO HANDSONE_!? I screamed mentally hoping I didn't scream it aloud.

"So you're the head of SPR." The principle said nodding towards Lin-san, who had jumped a bit when the principle pointed to him but stayed silent.

"I am." Naru said walking up to him and shaking his hand.

"Kazuya Shibuya." Naru said slowly pulling his hand away.

"Ziack Lian" The principle said smiling a bit.

"Aren't you a little young?" he asked looking at Naru who turned his head away frowning. I saw Lin sigh as Naru 'pouted' and I smiled.

"We're going to have an assembly so the students know why you're here and where to go if they need help," Principle Ziack explained smiling again as if to apologize to Naru, who smiled, not the first time I saw him smile but it still made me blush. I put my hand over my face to cover the fact I was going redder by the second.

_CRAP_I mentally yelled putting both hands over my face and leaning over.

"You ok Mai-chan?" Monk-san asked me putting his warm comforting hand on my back which made me go even redder, though I couldn't fathom why.

"Fine! Fine, really," I said trying to calm myself down, _breath slowly Mai…SLOWLY _I thought leaning over a bit more. _I'M FINE! _I yelled mentally again trying to convince myself I wasn't red. "Mai-Ch.." Monk-san didn't get to finish his sentence as I jumped up straining my back.

"Fine," I said confidently, smiling.

"Emily will be your guide around the school since she knows the school better than anyone," Principle Ziack said, looking over at her.

"It'll be fun…" Emily said smiling kind of evilly then I noticed it.

_H__er…her canine teeth,, they're bigger than a normal persons!_ I thought, staring at her white pointed teeth.

_N__o, no it's just your imagination…_ I thought shutting my eyes and shaking my head"Don't go scaring them away now." Principle Ziack said making a nervous smile and scratching the back of his head.

"We're not scared that easily!" Monk-san exclaimed as he stood tall, his hands on his hips, grinning more evil than Emily.

"So when are you holding this assembly?" Naru asked persistently.

"When you're ready I guess…." Principle Ziack said sighing and crossing his arms "Now?" Naru asked looking at Lin who nodded.

"Ok then right this way," Principle Ziack smiled, and he spun round and started walking. I ran up to Emily.

"Hey Emily," I said as her head turned to face mine and we started walking with the others.

"Yeah?" She said smiling at me.

_S__he's looking down… I'M SHORTER THAN HER!! _I yelled mentally not realizing I was still staring at her confused face.

"Did you want to ask me something?" She asked me looking back at the others then back at me.

"Yeah….do you live here?" I asked her, sort of turning away.

"Yeah I do and have for my whole life." She said smiling at looking at the school.

"But having you guys here will be fun." she said, looking pleased.

_Fun….?_ I thought still walking along side her _where did I hear that before?_ I asked myself letting my eyes wonder.

Then it struck me- it was what Naru had said before we took on Okubu-sama, and nothing good had come of it.


	3. The Assembly

After the assembly everyone was a bit shaken up, it has happened so fast that no one could stop it, Monk-san sitting next to me and rubbing my back while Ayako stood in front of me reassured me "everything's gonna be alright k

After the assembly everyone was a bit shaken up- it has happened so fast that no one could stop it.

Monk-san was sitting next to me and rubbing my back while Ayako stood in front of me reassuring me.

"_Everything's gonna be alright, ok?_" Ayako's voice echoed in my head, as I felt as if I was getting colder.

"They'll find out what happened, Mai." Monk-san said softly, wrapping his arms around me tightly as I sobbed into his chest. I just kept my head down.

_W__hy was it like this?_ I asked myself. I could hear other people crying as well then Naru's voice dominated every other sound trying to enter my head.

"Did this happen to anyone else?" Naru asked his voice becoming very serious. Emily's voice followed.

"N…No." she said sounding horribly upset. _This….._ I thought still sobbing into Monk-sans chest, _this all started with those…those words_

--

"S...Sir I….I don't feel so good," a young boy with shoulder brushing black hair said, raising his hand and slowly standing. Principle Ziack looked at him.

"Please sit back down Yasahiro, this won't take long." he said, looking away.

_Won't take long__?..._ I thought squirming slightly where I stood.

_I wanna sit down__,_ I thought squirming again. Monk-san looked over at me but he didn't say anything as we stood on the stage a bit behind Principle Ziack. We had chairs but to be polite (according to Naru) we stood up. We could see the whole school.

"There are almost one thousand students here!!…..maybe not...but it still looks like it!" I exclaimed bumping Monk-san's arm.

He just smiled but he didn't look at me. Principle Ziack took a deep breath and was about to talk.

"Please Sir!" Yasahiro cried standing up, almost falling over clutching his stomach. I heard Principle Ziack sigh.

"Fine go back to your room…And take your room mate with you" he said a bit agitated, as the sick young boy started to slide past the other sitting students. I saw another boy about the same age stand up and walk toward Yasahiro. He put his hand on Yasahiro's back and helped him walk until they almost got out the door.

The school clock hit 12:00 pm.

_**DING… DONG… DING…**_

Yasahiro collapsed on the spot, the other boy trying to keep him up.

"SIR!" the boy screamed clasping with Yasahiro's body, "I……I THINK HE'S DEAD!!" the boy screamed again.

Some students stood up, everyone in shock, eyes widened as the boy stood up franticly, running toward the stage.

"WHAT?!" Principle Ziack yelled staggering back. Before the boy could reach the stage-

_**DONG… DING… DONG..**_.

He fell forward in the middle of the hall as I saw Emily run past me and jump off the stage, her hand smacking the wood as her legs kicked up. Emily swung over the edge of the stage, running as she hit the ground.

Emily reached the boy and turned him over resting her head on his chest.

"He…HE'S DEAD!" she screamed, her eyes widening as her head shot up from his chest, her hand covering her mouth.

_**DING… DONG… DING**_…

It rung again as two more students gasped, as some ran to their aid, others screamed in horror, the screams echoed through the hall as once again the bell rung.

_**DONG… **_

More students clasped their chests.

There was a long silence- not one word.

I wanted someone- to talk any one!

_Please!..._ I thought, clenching my eyes shut, as I felt Monk-San's hand rub my back.

I felt like I was going to cry.

_This…this, it's wrong why are they dying for no reason?_

My mind was reeling with thoughts as tears started slipping down my cheek.

_**DING… **_the chime sung out though the school, bouncing off every lonely, hollow wall and echoing through every empty room.

I saw Emily stand up she started looking around, from one side to the other. I saw her eyes widen and her hand grab at her chest.

_No?!_

I gripped my shirt, my heart pounding as I watched in horror. Her eyes flung shut as she gritted her teeth. Her grip loosened and the fear on her face was gone as she looked up. Her face turned to the right just as another student clasped just as the chime faded.

The last thing I remember was Monk-san closing his arms around me, and I was sure his lips pressed into my hair- but then the last chime sung out, and I couldn't think anymore- I shut it all out, except for the warmth that the ex-monk brought around me.

_**DONG.**_

--

Just as I thought, nothing good has come of this.


End file.
